Draco Malfoy and the Halfblood Prince
by Mirandor
Summary: Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince from Draco Malfoy's perspective
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a fic about everyone's favorite drama queen, Draco Malfoy. (I like him, but he does get a bit dramatic at times =) )**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy..." Said Lord Voldemort in his clear, high voice "You will not fail me?"

"Of course not m-my lord." Stuttered the young boy. "I w-will pull through."

"Very good... And if you do fail, there will be consequences not only for you but for all of your beloved friends and family." Spoke the Dark Lord. He had a small grin on his face, that could've passed as a grimace.

"I know, My Lord. I promise my son will not fail you." Drawled Lucius Malfoy, who was kneeling in front of Voldemort. "He knows what has to be done and will do it."

Draco was, too, kneeling but also shaking immensly. How was he going to go through with it? He wasn't a killer. His father had so much faith in him, how was he going to not let him down? He gulped and said "Are we through then, my lord?" He looked up at the snake like face. Voldemort grinned seeing how red and puffy Draco's eyes were, that had had been crying, and that he was stressing out about this so much.

"Yes. I believe we are through here." And with a crack, he was gone and all of the Death Eaters rushed to grab their family members to side apparate away to their destination. Draco was brought to Hogsmeade, then made the journey up to Hogwarts. What was he going to do? There was no way he could bring himself to go through with it, he wasn't a killer. He knew that. How could Voldemort had expected him to kill his headmaster?

He returned to his dormitory and, for the first time, wished he was a Hufflepuff. Nobody expects them to do anything, life is easy as a Hufflepuff. He entered the green tinted common room and sighed. Why couldn't he had been a wuss and put into Hufflepuff? He sighed and trudged to his bed.

"Psst, Draco." Blaise Zabini was still awake. "How'd it go?"

Draco shut his eyes tight "It went well. I have an important m- job i need to do for the Dark Lord. See, he trusts me and my family enough to give us jobs like this. We're loyal to him, unlike others..." He trailed off, thinking about Regulas Black. He had heard stories from his parents about him, how he had been loyal but then decided to back down and was killed. He knew that would be his fate if he didn't pull through, his entire family's fate.

"Really? What an honor." Draco noticed a bit of jealousy in the tone Blaise used.

"Yeah, the Dark Lord trusts only the loyalist of his servants." He said, faking arrogance. And with that, he turned over pretended to be asleep while actually churning a plan in his head.

* * *

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Asked Narcissa Malfoy, clutching arms with Severus Snape.

"I will." Said Snape

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

"And should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco is going to fail... will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" Whispered Narcissa.

"I will." Said Snape, and Bellatrix completed the Unbreakable Vow with a flick of her wand.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts was tough for the young Death Eater. How do you stay under the watch of someone you know you will be killing by the end of the year? Draco became secluded and terse with even his best friends. Pansy Parkinson ussually tried to comfort him, sometimes it worked, but he shook her off more times than not.

He ussually spent time during the day (while not in classes) holed up in his dorm, trying to plan a way not to fail and cause his family shame. He was pacing in the third floor corridor thinking, when a door showed up. He ran up and opened it too see a vast room filled with what must have been storage for years. He shut the door quietly behind him and snuck in.

After a bit of snooping, he saw numerous things: An old potions book, a bust with an odd crown thing on it, old potion supplies, a lot of Weasley's Wizard Weezes merchandise, cleaning supplies, what looked like a broken cabinet, to name a few. Nothing in the room seemed to have any use to him. Defeated, he left the room and went back to the Slytherin common room to see Pansy waiting for him.

"Draco!" She shrieked joyfully while running up and hugging him. He gave her a weak pat on the back. "Whats wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Oh n-" but before he could finish she had attacked him with her lips. "'Ansy no! 'Ot righ' 'ow!" He said against her lips, but she wouldn't move. She bit his lip and he shoved her away. "Pansy, no. Right now isn't a good time. If you want to talk to me, go ahead but none of... that." He said gesturing towards her.

"Oh come on, it will make you feel better."

"I highly doubt that. Nothing can make me feel better right now, Pansy."

"You won't know until you try..." And with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her and kissed him fervently.

"'Ansy!" He said against her lips. "Stop it 'ow! I'm 'ot in the 'ood!" He escaped her grasp, jumped off of her and rushed to the boys dormitories. He sat on his bed, rubbing his temples. Headaches came at the worst times possible, he thought.

"S-sectumsempra" He whispered, pointing his wand to his ankle. Deep gashes appeared and he gasped. His eyes filled with tears and blood bubbled out of the wound. He pointed his wand, again, at the wound and choked out "Episkey!" causing the wound to seal and the pain to go away. He let out a breath and laid down.

That night, he dreamed a pleasant dream, very unlike the nightmares that usually visited. He was with Pansy and they were talking. She had his hand in hers, and she was stroking his arm. Not pouncing on him, or trying to snog him every second. He told her all of his troubles, told her of what the Dark Lord wanted him to do, everything. And she reassured him, which nobody had ever done. It felt so real until he woke up to her jumping on him in bed.

"Oh, we're both in a bed why don't we-" But he didn't let her finish. He sat up, knocking her next to him. "Dracy? You do like me, right? I mean, I'm always willing but you always push me away..." She said.

"Of course I do its just... theres alot on my mind right now and I don't need you trying to molest me every second I'm with you." He said and she blushed.

"Okay, promise today we'll just talk and kiss only if you want too. Its Saturday, so no class. Lets just spend the day together. Okay?" she asked hopefully

Draco grinned and hopped out of bed. "Sounds like a plan, but get out of here for a minute so I can change." She started to protest, but thought better of it and left without a word.

Draco changed quickly and ran down to the common room. Pansy was waiting for him, a slight smile on her face. "A walk on the grounds?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take. She grinned and took his hand.

**

* * *

A/N So, what'd you think? I'd like to know =) Click review whether you liked it, loved it, despised it, hated it, loathed it, feel indifferent about it, have any questions, have suggestions for what should happen (I already know what I'm going to do, but it could change) So, what I'm trying to say in short is, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So... Chapter 2! Hope you like it =)**

Draco and Pansy walked hand in hand that Saturday afternoon, chatting about everything from the formidable task the Dark Lord had ordered Draco to do, to whether or not Harry Potter used potions to dye his hair.

"Nobody has naturally black hair like that!" exclaimed Pansy "He just must dye it. I wonder who brews the potions for him. Probably that Mudblood girlfriend of his." She laughed "What do you think, Draco?" She asked, looking at him. "Dracy?"

"Oh, what? Sorry. Wasn't paying much attention but yeah… He dye's his hair… Sure…" He trailed off.

"Draco, what's on your mind? You know you can tell me." Said Pansy, stroking his arm.

"Promise you won't tell?" he asked, sounding a bit like a 5 year old.

"Promise." She said with a smile.

"Well You-Know-Who gave me a… mission. He wants me to kill Dumbledore" said the boy, gulping. Pansy gasped then looked at him, a smile plastered onto her face.

"This is great Draco!" she exclaimed "Nobody likes the old coot, anyways. You'll be doing Hogwarts a favor by killing him!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Oops, forgot. But don't worry! Hogwarts will benefit from it!"

"But it's still murder…" whispered Draco, who had just gotten a shade paler.

"Yeah… But it's Dumbledore! Everyone will benefit from his death! And what is he, 150 years old? He'll be dead soon anyways, put him out of his pain and kill him!" She said with a cackle.

"Don't talk about him like he's a dog in pain… He is a human being…"

"But he IS a dog! He's a filthy Muggle lover! Just make the world a better place and get it over with!" She almost yelled.

"Quiet Pansy! Nobody else can know!" He whispered harshly "You promised."

"Oops." She whispered, a slight smile on her lips. She looked at him, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm… I'm not a murderer…" he choked out and the tears spilled over. Pansy glanced at him with a look of disgust and dropped his hand.

"You're not going to do it? The Dark Lord gives you a job and you're crying about it? Talk to me once you grow a pair." She said, and started walking away.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Fighting back more tears, he sprinted into the school. Where could he go where no one else went? Where he could be alone? His mind was wandering when he suddenly found himself with wet shoes. He looked down to see water coming out of the bottom of the nearest bathroom door. He could hear a girl inside, shrieking. He pushed the door open to see Moaning Myrtle floating above a bathroom stall.

"And who are you? This is MY bathroom. GET OUT!" She yelled, and then shot down into the toilet, causing more water to shoot up into the air.

"I-I'm Draco Malfoy. And you're Moaning Myrtle?" He asked timidly.

"Moaning Myrtle. Why does it have to be Moaning Myrtle? Why not just Myrtle? Just Myrtle!" she shrieked.

"Okay, okay. Myrtle, d-does anyone ever come in here?"

"That Potter boy and his friends used to, but they stopped after that stupid Chamber was opened. Although, I have had some… alone time with Potter." Her cheeks became opaque and she giggled.

"Can we… share this bathroom?"

"Share? No! Last time I let someone use MY bathroom they stayed in here for hours on end and I thought I had actually made friends but no! Who would care about Moaning Myrtle? Who would actually want to be around Moaning Myrtle? Nobody cares about Moaning Myrtle, as if ghosts don't have feelings!" She yelled.

"I-I'd like to spend time with you…" Whispered Draco. Myrtle's face softened.

"Well… You can. Just don't ruin anything, I have this bathroom just the way I want it."

"Okay…" He whispered. He walked over to the sink and turned the warm water on, then dipped his head under it. He stood in that position for quite awhile, Myrtle watching him curiously, what she couldn't see was the redness of his face and the steady flow of tears going down his face. Once the tears stopped, he stood up and shook his head, his blond hair flinging around like dog fur. He stretched, and saw Myrtle staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"What's wrong, boy? You come in here and then have your head in water for half an hour. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" said the ghost, harshly.

"Nothing" he mumbled. He trudged out of the bathroom and to the dungeons, into the green-tinted Slytherin common room, where every head turned to him. Blaise Zabini rushed forward and said in a hushed tone

"Did the Dark Lord really tell you to kill Dumbledore?" Draco just groaned and put his face in his hands.

"How many people know?"

"I don't know. Pansy told me. So it is true?" He asked, a small grin spreading on his face.

Malfoy pointed his wand at him and whispered "_Obliviate!" _causes any trace of emotion or knowledge to melt off Blaise's face. He looked at him dumbstruck for a second, then regained his composure with a look of confusion.

"Uhm.. Draco? What were we talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, just the potions essay Snape gave us. Speaking of, I should get started. Cya Blaise!" He said, while running away. He soon found Pansy, who was sitting, alone, next to a emerald window.

"Draco." She said, sucking on the end of her sugar quill while working on Potions.

"_Confundo!" _he again whispered, hoping nobody would notice the exchange. Her face slackened and her mouth was gaping stupidly. "How many people did you tell?" He asked.

"Only Blaise." She said with a glassy expression.

"Okay." With a wave of his wand the charm was gone, but he pointed the wand again at her and whispered "_Obliviate!"_

**A/N So There it is! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review =) Do you want Draco to forgive her or be mean for something she doesn't know she did? I would love for y'all to review! **


End file.
